


庸脂俗粉

by chocolate_dove



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, 毒哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_dove/pseuds/chocolate_dove





	庸脂俗粉

Harley失约了。lvy很不高兴，尤其是当她看到Harley肩上的咬痕时。

毒藤女只是沉默地看着Harley，她既不愤怒于Harley漫不经心的态度，也不曾被那枚血红的咬痕刺痛，她不指责，不哭泣，更不为此感到羞辱恼怒。

他们之间本就不是什么值得计较的关系。

但她的植物宝宝们却为此大发脾气。毕竟它们还那么小，那么天真、单纯，甚至不曾见识过谎言与欺骗。它们满心欢喜地以为要迎来一个新妈妈了。

所以它们狠狠勒住了这个坏女人的喉咙、脖子、腰部以及一切可以让她痛哭忏悔的地方。

瞬间金发女人浮夸油滑的腔调就变样了。

突然的窒息和刺痛让她无法正常发声，她只能勉强从喉咙里挤出破碎的音节，“…Hey，babe…”毒藤女皱了皱眉，藤蔓放松了绑束的力度。“说真的，比起被你那些小可爱们勒死……我还是更喜欢你的大腿。”

“Ivy，你都不知道。”小丑女一边喘着气被吊在半空中，一边调戏着毒藤女，尽管她的姿势看起来有多愚蠢可笑。“你那双腿就是我最爱的款……”

她最终没把话继续说下去，因为愤怒的藤蔓再次紧紧勒住了她的喉咙，带毒的针刺透过网眼袜的破洞刺了下去。她开始疯狂地剧烈咳嗽。

Ivy有时真搞不懂这个女人，这只赖皮狗，总是舔着脸向别人蹭上去，又能变成鼹鼠，识相地躲起来不讨人嫌。

而最让她搞不懂的一点是——小丑女有时愚蠢到让人怀疑她是吃棒棒糖时把自己的脑浆沾上去了，有时又懦弱至极。

这个嬉皮笑脸的女人，穿着暴露又自甘下贱，就像那些廉价的金箔糖果，甜腻到令人厌烦，她就是一颗烂透了的毒苹果，连让人光顾的价值都欠奉。

她的那双蓝眼睛，不管怎么看，都看不出任何深沉睿智的内涵，只有盲目、空洞、肤浅以及愚蠢。

她是一件破衣服，随便就能被人穿上然后肆意涂画。所以她也在这张肮脏的皱纸张上涂上她的色彩，她咬上了小丑女的下唇瓣。

现在那张艳俗的嘴上沾满了红色与绿色交汇成的滑稽色彩，以及一道带着血丝的牙印。


End file.
